koizumi_sanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ms. Osawa Loves Ramen Noodles
is the thirty-fifth chapter of the Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san manga series. Summary It is summer vacation and Yuu is increasingly frustrated that her attempts to be friendly towards Koizumi-san had never been reciprocated. After sending countless text messages to her and even attempting to obtain Koizumi-san's home address from their teacher, Yuu could only find one recourse: That she should "become" Koizumi-san. By copying her mannerisms and cool demeanor, Yuu figures that she could be with Koizumi-san in spirit. After researching various ramen shops and studying the time it would take to wait in line, Yuu dons her school uniform and heads into the city. She sets her phone to receive real-time texts regarding ramen shop seating, operational hours, menu and event information, and online coupons, in an attempt to be as informed and ready as Koizumi-san. However, when her target destination informs her via text that its soup supply had run out and is closed for the day, Yuu calmly and collectively picks another ramen shop. She arrives at the very place where she had met Koizumi-san, rekindling pleasant memories of their first encounter. Willing to withstand the line-up, Yuu carries herself to the end of the line and sees both Shuu and Takagi in front of her. Shuu is stunned to see his sister in front of that particular ramen shop alone, considering that it serves very large portions, something that he thinks his sister cannot handle. Yuu replies that she has been there with a friend and already has tried the double pork ramen, with Shuu wondering what she was doing with another boy. Seeing that her "cool" façade is being ruined with her brother's encounter, she excuses herself, but not before Takagi offers her recommendations on other shops close to the area. Wanting to be as far from her brother as possible, Yuu eventually makes it to a shop that serves tsukemen, which she thinks is not real ramen even though she has never tried it. Even if it was recommended by Takagi, she skips over to another shop that would actually serve ramen noodles. By the time she realizes the lunch hour for that shop has passed, Yuu drops her coolness routine and walks away, knowing that it is likely impossible to become like Koizumi-san. But as she walks, Yuu spots another ramen shop still open and walks inside. She orders the niku soba and savors every bite of the dish before realizing that she finally managed to go to a ramen shop by herself. Yuu walks out relieved and a little embarrassed, but not before she makes the discovery that eating ramen with someone is much better, and that she would wait patiently for the day when Koizumi-san would join her without hesitation. But as she says those words to herself, the real Koizumi-san suddenly appears from behind her and bluntly refuses her invitation. Yuu finds it miraculous that Koizumi-san was near her during that day, having eaten at the nearby shop that served tsukemen. But when Yuu comments on the idea that Koizumi-san's dish was not ramen, Koizumi-san suddenly gets angry and backs Yuu to the wall, stunned by her assertion that tsukemen could be anything but ramen. Category:Manga Chapters